


Some Things Never Change

by themostmarvelousimagines



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6838111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themostmarvelousimagines/pseuds/themostmarvelousimagines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky attends one of Tony Stark's parties and finds his mind (and eventually his hand) wandering. Wanda, the wonderful friend that she is, helps Bucky come to terms with his feelings for his best friend, Steve Rogers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Things Never Change

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I know I keep making Wanda a wing-man, but like, who wouldn't want her helping you out in the romance biz? Anyway, this was a warm up that The Best Friend wanted me to write, and I ended up really liking it. There are explicit spoilers for the new Captain America: Civil War movie, so if you haven't seen it yet, do NOT read this. Can't say I didn't warn you.

Bucky took another sip from his drink as he watched the party before him unfold, wincing ever so slightly as the alcohol burned his throat. He was seated on one of the many sofas, his dress suit far too uncomfortable for his liking. He knew he used to wear those things, but that was, y’know, 70 years ago.  
Tony Stark was as connoisseur when it came to throwing extravagant parties, something Bucky learned early on during his time with the Avengers. If anything went according to plan, it was almost guaranteed that a party would follow. Whether it was a successful experiment or a mission that ended with minimal casualties, Tony was sure to have something planned.  
This was Bucky’s first time at one of the events. He felt out of place, his tangled hair falling out of the mess of a bun that Natasha had so carefully tried to arrange for him, the shiny dress shoes on his feet making him feel like a clown, but worst of all, was his arm. Or, lack thereof.  
His suit had been tailored so that it didn’t have one sleeve, exposing the area of his arm that had been blown to pieces. He’d forgiven Tony for what he’d done, but it didn’t exactly bring his arm back. In an attempt to make things better, Tony promised to design a new arm for him, but it wasn’t exactly something he could do over night.  
Bucky finished his drink and set it down on the table in front of him. He began mindlessly tapping his fingers on his thigh in time with the music, watching as beautiful women in skin tight dresses flirted with men who looked far more important than Bucky. He felt a pang of insecurity settle in his heart as he observed the room, and suddenly he wished he’d declined the invitation to attend at all.  
That was, until Steve arrived.  
The room lit up the moment Steve walked through the doors, Sam in tow. He was smiling, adjusting his suit anxiously and waving at strangers he’d never seen before. No matter how many times he went to one of these things, he was always nervous, even if he knew everyone there wanted to see him. He was in a room full of empty faces he’d never remember and that never failed to flip the switch on his anxiety.  
Bucky watched with interest as Steve was ushered around by Tony, who had clearly had way too much to drink already. He introduced Steve to several different people before turning him loose like a loose puppy. Steve wandered around aimlessly, smiling every now and then at outsiders whose names he’d never get down.  
He was facing away from Bucky as Natasha and Wanda approached him with drinks. Bucky smiled as he watched the scene, remembering that Steve couldn’t get drunk. His eyes wandered over Steve’s physique before settling on his ass.  
It was perfect, in every sense of the word. Bucky knew he shouldn’t have been thinking about it, but he couldn’t help himself. It was like staring at two perfectly round cantaloupes. Did his ass always look like that? Bucky’s memory was hazy, trying to picture Steve before the serum to compare that image to the after. Nope. The serum definitely made his ass bigger. But then, if it hadn’t, he would have looked hilarious.  
Wanda caught his eye and began giggling uncontrollably. It was only in that moment that Bucky remembered she could read minds.  
Fuck.  
He averted his eyes, staring at anything other than Steve in an attempt to stop the burning in his cheeks. He couldn’t get the image of Steve’s behind out of his mind, no matter how hard he tried. Over the sound of music and conversation, he could hear Steve ask Wanda what was so funny.  
“You know, I bet if you asked nicely, he’d let you touch it,” Wanda’s voice invaded Bucky’s ears as she walked in front of him, a smug smile on her face.  
“Don’t,” Bucky groaned, leaning his head back against the couch and pinching the bridge of his nose.  
“Oh, come on,” she said, sitting next to him on the couch and adjusting his tie, “You can’t help the way you feel.”  
“I wish I could,” Bucky said, shooting her a glance. She smiled sympathetically at him and began to think of ways to help her new friend.  
“I promised Steve I never would,” she started, “but… I could look into his mind?”  
“I can’t ask you to do that,” Bucky grumbled, the idea exciting him.  
“You don’t have to,” Wanda smiled, sitting up straight and closing her eyes. She slipped into Steve’s mind with little effort, being sure to only search for thoughts of Bucky.  
-  
“I can’t believe we spent our train money on hot dogs,” Steve grumbled, shivering against the cold of the air in the back of the truck. Bucky was next to him, rubbing his upper arms in an attempt to stay warm.  
“Hey, we’re both to blame here, kid,” Bucky said, smiling over at Steve. The least he could do was keep spirits high.  
Steve felt his heart jump when his eyes met Bucky’s, his cheeks heating up despite the cold. He looked away and tried to focus on staying warm, not thoughts of kissing his best friend right then and there.  
A few minutes passed and Steve felt two large arms encircle him, his shivering already beginning to fade. He looked up at Bucky as he held him, his face beet red.  
“We gotta stay warm somehow,” Bucky said, “Besides, you’re a lot skinnier than me. You’ll probably get hypothermia in here.”  
“Thank you, Buck,” Steve mumbled, trying and failing to slow his heart rate. He couldn’t lie to himself any longer, he loved Bucky. He knew that, in that moment in the back of the ice truck, his feelings would never waver.  
-  
Wanda pulled out of Steve’s mind, a grin gracing her features.  
“What did you see?” Bucked asked, unable to hide his interested.  
“You should go talk to him,” she said softly, smiling over at Bucky.  
That was all Bucky needed to get his ass off of that couch. Wanda helped him stand, careful of his arm, and watched as he walked with confidence over to Steve. She felt her heart grow ten sizes as she watched Steve’s eyes light up the moment he saw Bucky.  
It was cute at first, watching the two exchange hellos. Then Wanda watched as Bucky's hand began trailing from Steve's shoulder to his lower back, and she looked away. She didn't need to read either of their minds to know what would happen next.


End file.
